1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moisture pad for wetting one's fingers for a better grip or for moistening the adhesive of an envelope flap or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People find that moistening their fingers affords them a better grip when handling sheets of material such as paper or plastic, allowing them to more easily separate sheets of such materials. For example, when turning the pages of a book or counting paper money, people are commonly observed moistening their fingers with their saliva to allow them to more easily separate the sheets of paper. The same technique is also applied when opening plastic bags at the grocery store. However, such practices are unhygienic, and many people that may have to handle an item, after it is handled by a person who moistened their fingers with their saliva, find such practices objectionable.
Moist sponges placed in open containers are often placed on post office counters for patrons to use for moistening the flaps of the envelopes to activate the pre-applied adhesive. Also, tubes of fluid adhesives with sponge applicators at the tips are known for the purpose of activating the pre-applied adhesive of the flaps of the envelopes. However, these fluid adhesives leave a tacky residue that makes them unsuitable for moistening fingers, and the open containers with wet sponges cannot be conveniently carried on a person as they go about their daily activities. The need persists for a device that allows a person to moisten their fingers in a more hygienic manner and that can be conveniently carried on a person as they go about their daily activities.